The Mistletoe Sagas Eiri and Shuichi
by Spring Witch
Summary: Just a cute oneshot involving Eiri, Shuichi and a whole lot of Mistletoe! Merry Christmas 2005 Everyone!


Welcome to the Gravitation Mistletoe Saga. If you like this one, go to my profile and check out the others that I've pt up especially in celebration of Christmas 2005. I also have a Harry Potter one, but I haven't finshed the others, hopefully they'll be up by New Year!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any related characters or music.**

* * *

**The Mistletoe Sagas: Gravitation**

**MONDAY…**

Shuichi smiled happily to himself as he hung the mistletoe in the doorway to the living room. It was the one sure way of being able to steal a kiss from Eiri before the week was out. It was now Monday, and Christmas day was the following Sunday. Shuichi was determined for Eiri to kiss him under the mistletoe before the end of Christmas Eve on Saturday.

Eiri was out meeting his editor, so Shuichi tried to occupy himself until his blonde lover returned home. The pink haired rock star was soon pacing the living room floor singing to himself loudly as he tried to stop the rapidly rising boredom.

Shuichi jumped for joy when he heard the unmistakeable sound of Eiri's black Mercedes SLE pulling into the driveway downstairs. When he heard the elevator open on their floor he squealed excitedly to himself and ran to put himself strategically under to mistletoe, leaning against the door jamb and trying to look nonchalant… trying. He actually looked like a little kid about to open his presents. Erm… well, you could say that that was what he was anticipating… ahem.

Eiri walked in the door and immediately deduced that his delicate lover had planned something, and was instantly on the alert for anything out of the ordinary. He scanned the room warily, before searching the area immediately around where Shuichi was standing.

He found the offending object within seconds; A piece of green foliage that he recognised all to well. _"Oh no you don't…"_ He thought to himself, _"Over my dead body…"_

Shuichi smiled inwardly as Eiri made his way towards him and reached out to him. His smile became visible as Eiri got closer and closer. But his smile faded quickly as Eiri's hand reached over his head and pulled the mistletoe down without standing under it. He patted the smaller boy on the head and smirked as he continued walking past.

Shuichi frowned; it seemed he'd have to step up his efforts…

**TUESDAY…**

Shuichi grinned as he hung up the last piece of mistletoe in the last doorway in the apartment. This time there was no way Eiri would be able to escape without at least giving Shuichi a kiss. Today, Eiri was out doing a TV interview about his latest novel, which would be released in a few weeks time.

Shuichi stood back to admire his handiwork, there was now sprigs of mistletoe hanging in the doorways to the living room, the kitchen, the study, the bedroom, the bathroom and the front entrance.

As he heard Eiri's car roll up he sat himself on the couch and waited, trying to contain his excitement. This time it was a sure fire thing, it was going to work.

Sadly, the first thing the other man did was check the top of the door frame as he came in the front. He pulled down the offending piece of matter and his eyes swept the room, searching out the others.

He methodically went around the apartment and pulled them all down, once again keeping himself out of danger.

He smirked at the disappointed Shuichi. "You'll have to do better than that." He said.

**WEDNESDAY…**

Eiri came home the following day only to find that the damned plants had been replaced in each of the door frames, and strategically placed over all the places he frequented in the apartment; the couch, his chair and desk in the study, the fridge, and there was a large clump over the bed.

Eiri sighed to himself and carefully picked his way over to the cupboard where he kept the vacuum cleaner. The ceilings were too high for him to reach so he used the suction of the vacuum to dispose of the troublesome stuff.

Shuichi let out a yell of indignation and tried to stop Eiri from sucking up his afternoon's hard work, but the blonde was way too clever to let himself be stopped by something as trivial as a pink haired ball of hyperactivity.

**THURSDAY…**

Eiri arrived from another meeting with his editor to find the house systematically covered in squares of mistletoe, and had to move in precise movements so as to miss the damn weeds as he once again made his way to the cupboard and his trusty weapon… the vacuum cleaner.

Shuichi had no idea Eiri was that agile, he was sure that Eiri wouldn't be able to escape his tightly woven net.

He made a truly feeble attempt to rescue his mistletoe and Eiri was again successfully able to dispose of every single bundle that was in the house.

**FRIDAY…**

Eiri thought he was safe this time; there wasn't a single sprig of mistletoe in sight. He sighed in relief; the brat had finally given up that stupid Christmas thing. Damn, Eiri hated Christmas… stupid, pointless holiday. Why was the brat so determined to celebrate such a horrible day?

Eiri suddenly thought, maybe it wasn't about the holiday. He suddenly remembered the tradition behind the mistletoe and was disappointed that he hadn't complied. Still, he shrugged; the less Christmassy the brat made the place the better. It was bad enough he had to put up with the fucking tree.

**SATURDAY, CHRISTMAS EVE…**

Eiri got home that evening and he almost fell over from the shock. The entire ceiling was covered in mistletoe. There was not an inch of whitewash to be seen.

He stood in the doorway, the only safe place in the whole house, and waited for Shuichi to appear.

And appear he did, in a pair of red satin, fur trimmed boxers and nothing else. "There's no escaping this time Eiri." He said happily.

Eiri smirked in a very predatory manner. "It certainly looks that way." He said and stepped into the house and inadvertedly under the mistletoe.

Shuichi pounced on him instantly, and Eiri welcomed him with open arms. The tall blonde placed a kiss on the smaller boy's mouth and smiled to himself when he heard him moan softly. He groaned himself when he felt the Shuichi undoing the buttons on his shirt. He picked his little rock 'n' roll star up and moved towards their bedroom, cradling him in his arms…

**SUNDAY, CHRISTMAS DAY…**

Eiri smiled down at his lover, who was curled against him, asleep. He looked up at the mistletoe covered ceiling and said to no one in particular, "Y'know, I kinda like the idea of green ceilings."

**END**

* * *

****

The end of the Mistletoe Saga of Gravitation. Like I said, if you want to check out the others, they're on my profile, hopefully they;ll all be up by the end of the year. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
